


Collected Shugo Chara Shots

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, High School, Middle School, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Collection of One shots. Drabbles. My favorite character(s) love, friendship, hurt, comfort. Themed in their teenage years. Middle school and or high school years. Fluff if you read closely. C:  Originally written a decade ago on ff.net website under Collected Shots title. From my RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR account too. All of my drabbles will be uploaded here.
Relationships: Sanjou Kairi/Yuiki Yaya
Kudos: 3





	1. Lost

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just these collections of ideas, and themes. Enjoy. This originally was written years ago.  _

_ Friendship Pairing: Nagihiko and Amu (Small Fluff, maybe if you can tell) _

Lost

The guardians were in the garden doing their work as usual. Their charas were in the small house that Ami gave to the charas a while back. Kiseki was ordering the other charas around, as usual they ignore his orders and he gets angry shaking his fist.

"You commoners always ignore me." Kiseki complained.

"Kiseki, you're always whining." Ran giggled. The rest of the charas agreed and laughed.

The charas were cleaning the small house since there was a mess made all thanks to Suu and her cooking. Tadase gets up from the chair catching the attention of the other guardians. They stopped working and knew the king of the guardians club had something to say.

"I was thinking about going to this weekend's summer festival." He smiled, 

"Should we all go?"

“That sounds like fun." Yaya excited jumped off the chair. "I want to go."

"We should all go, Hotori kun." Nagihiko agreed smiling. He looked over at Amu  and Rima waiting for the girl's answers.

"I can go to." She blushed looking over her crush.  _'This gives me the chance to get closer to Tadase kun.'_

"If Amu's going so am I." Rima held onto the joker's arm glaring at Nagihiko.

"Attaching yourself to Amu chan." Nagihiko chuckled.  _'She's always giving me that look._ _ Is it because I'm Amu chan's first best friend?' _

Rima scoffed hiding behind Amu. The pink haired girl chuckled nervously as the others smiled. The charas overheard it and couldn't wait for the summer festival during the weekend.

The day of the festival has come as they all met up in front of the park entrance where the festival was being held.

"Hey, everyone." Amu waved running up to her friends.

"There sure is a lot of people…" Rima stayed beside Amu.

"Well this is a festival Rima chan." Nagihiko noted smiling.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Rima growled at the boy. He shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"Come on everyone." Tadase led the group.

They all followed the king and two of the guardians got lost since there was a whole crowd of people. They sure were in trouble all thanks to the crowd of people increasing since entering the park.

"Do you see the others, Nagihiko?" Amu asked nervously, trying to look  over the masses of people to find the rest of their friends. Nagihiko,  being taller than her, craned out his neck to do the same, 

"Not a  trace, Amu-chan."

A lot of trouble. Will they be able to find the others?

"I just don't get it," Amu said, shaking her head in confusion, "How could we

have gotten separated from the rest? We were all holding hands!"

Her companion grimaced, "Well, not all, I think. I guess Rima chan didn't  feel like holding my hand for more than 40 seconds."

"This is no time for joking." Amu panicked. "We need to find the others quickly."

"Oh because you want to be closer to Hotori kun." He chuckled.

"Nagihiko, please stop that." She blushed.

"You're so cute blushing." His golden eyes brightened staring directly at Amu's eyes.

"…Nagihiko we should find the others…"

"Right…" he began walking looking around for the others.  'I'm sorry Amu chan…'

"Amu chi, and Nagi are lost." Yaya cried.

"Well find Amu chan, and Fujisaki kun soon." Tadase promised. He was scared something bad might have happened to them especially with Amu.

"He better not harm my best friend!" Rima glowered beginning to search. Kusu kusu chuckled as she was on Rima's shoulder.

Ran, Miki, and Suu were worried about their owner. Kiseki ordered the other charas to search for Amu, and Nagihiko up in the sky. Agreeing to it they began to fly looking around the crowded people.

Amu and Nagihiko were in the middle of the park and didn't know their friends were in the opposite side of them. With a sigh he took hold of Amu and excused themselves finding the others.

"Nagihiko you don't have to hold my hand."

"I want to make sure you don't get lost since its crowded here."

"O-okay…" she blushed looking down at the ground.

He turned around and squeezed her hand gently.  ' _She's so cute.'_

"I'm glad we’re together in this festival." She smiled looking back up. Her heart began to pound as she looked at his glistening eyes.

"So am I." His smile widened.

Since they were lost they decided to enjoy themselves in the meantime. Nagihiko won Amu a big red teddybear throwing cans in a booth. The others did the same and kept in contact with their charas in case they seen Amu and Nagihiko.

"Are you hungry?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes I am."

"I'll get you something to eat." He said as she nodded her head. 

She took a seat sighing and looking around at the crowd. Not far from them Yaya began to cry since she missed her two friends.

"We're never going to find them."

"Yes we are." Tadase tried his best to calm down the baby of the guardians.

Rima sighed and was worried about Amu, until her eyes recognized a pink haired girl. She ran hoping that it was her best friend. Panting a bit she tapped the pink haired's shoulders. The girl turned around and gasped at the sight of Rima.

"Rima oh my god." She hugged her tight.

"Amu we were looking for you." She whimpered a bit.

"So were we."

Tadase and the crying girl followed behind Rima surprised to see Amu and Nagihiko. They ran to their side asking them what had happened.

"Since it was probably crowded we were lost." Nagihiko took a seat beside Amu.

"Finally we reunite." Yaya wiped her tears and hugged her two friends tightly.

Rima glowered at Nagihiko as the male shivered a bit. He knew who exactly 

made him shiver as he smiled at the girl.

"It's your fault Amu got lost." She glomped the pink haired girl.

Nagihiko chuckled at Rima, "But she's safe now."

"Stay away from Amu!"

"…If you say so." Nagihiko began eating.  _'How can I stay away from the girl I like?'_

The others laughed and ate as well. Rima kept an open eye on her rival pulling Amu closer to her whenever she got a chance. The charas were notified by Rhythm that his owner and Amu were found already in the food stand.

Amu shared a conversation with her long time crush. With one of his eyes he kept looking at his crush smiling and blushing a bit. 

_ ' If she only knew how I felt about her…' _

The end. 

Please leave positive or negative feedback.

If there are any grammar errors, please me know.

Next pairings will be Ikuto and Amu. Laters ;3


	2. Feelings

_Feelings_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction._

_Friendship/Love Pairing: Kukai and Utau_

Utau had just finished singing her newest song name, "Feelings needed to be known". She based that song on her feelings on the former royal guardian name Kukai Soma. She knew he would meet up with her soon.

Kukai was on the bus getting ready to meet up with his crush name Utau, as he felt his heart beaten a bit, and kept asking himself when he would tell her how he feels.

"Are you going to tell Utau how you feel?" his chara asked, sitting down on his shoulders.

"I need to let her know soon before someone takes her from me."

"Tell her today."

"I was planning on it, Daichi… I'm just a nervous wreck right now." He sighed, eyes closed remembering the time Amu advised him on her feelings for two guys, name Tadase and Ikuto.

"You can go home, Utau." Her manager exclaimed.

"Sanjo san…may I ask for your advice on something."

"Sure Utau, anything I'm happy to help you with."

Taking her manager's hand, as she told her two charas to close the door. They did as told, as the angel chara, El wanted to know what was bothering her master.

"I like someone a lot."

"You do? Hmm…who is it?"

She blushed looking away covering her mouth saying her crush's name. Sanjo couldn't quite understand what Utau was saying and moved the blond's hand out of her mouth making her repeat what she had said.

"I like Kukai a lot…"

"Did you tell him how you feel?" she asked happily, hoping that the blond singer did.

"Not yet…"

Sighing and scratching the back of her head, she stood up quickly. Utau kept looking at her as she paced back and forth a bit until a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Did you think of anything yet?"

"The only thing I'm going to tell you is follow your heart, I know you will do what's right for your heart." Her manager patted her back smoothly.

Utau nodded her head giving her manager a tight embrace, as a knock was heard. Separating themselves Sanjo opened the door at a nervous looking Kukai, and his chara pumped his fist high flying everywhere and chuckling.

"We're here."

Utau's charas were happy to see him, as they played and II pranked on El outside the room in the hallway. Utau and Kukai were alone in the room, as one of them waited for the other to talk.

"S-so how was your soccer practice?"

"It was great, getting ready for a game this weekend also."

"I see that's really good…" she coughed blushing some more.

"So ready t-to go?"

"Not exactly." She pulled Kukai's arm staring at his emerald orbs. Utau felt herself being pulled close by his wonderful aura.

"…O-okay…" he destined himself closer to her.

Their body heats were getting closer and closer towards each other. Without knowing lips were almost touching each other, as emerald and purple orb closed suddenly and lips lightly smashed against each other.

From that one light kiss they both knew their feelings were told for each other. Their charas stared dreamily, II began chuckling at the sight, El squealed happily, and lastly Daichi's smile widened at the kissing scene.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback.

If there are any grammar errors, please let me know.

Next set of characters will be unsure for now.

Laters ;3


	3. Advice

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction._

_Friendship Pairing: Amu and Kukai_

_Advice_

The guardians were finishing up their work and the charas were finishing up a meeting held up by the chara king, Kiseki. A former guardian came by surprising the other guardians as they were happy to see Kukai and Daichi.

"What happened to soccer practice?" the princely guardian asked.

"Well it's been cancelled because the coach had an emergency."Kukai ruffled the hair of Amu, Yaya, and Rima whom was annoyed by it.

"I guess we're going to call it a day." Tadase stood up gathering his things.

"…I want to walk home with Tadase kun…" mumbled Amu.

"Is something wrong Hinamori?"

"U-um…nothing's w-wrong…Kukai…" she stuttered getting her things fast.

"Amu chan I won't be able to walk you home." Tadase explained to the pinkette as she understood nodding her head.

"I'll walk you home Hinamori." Kukai as he looked over Tadase, whom nodded in agreement.

"I would like that."

~Park~

Amu, Kukai and their charas were walking around the park for a while. It was such a beautiful day as they enjoyed the view up close and sat down on a bench enjoying more of the day's breezy wind.

"Is something wrong Hinamori?"

"…A little…"

"You know you can tell me what's bothering you." He nudged her arm ruffling her cute head.

She giggled nodding her head agreeing to always telling a bit of her problems to the former jack's chair of the guardians. With a deep sigh she told him what has been bothering her for the past week.

What was bothering her for the week was not having her good friend Nagihiko, and her growing feelings for the prince of the guardians Tadase Hotori.

"Have you told him your growing feelings for him?"

"Not really…"

"You need to tell him because he's always worried about you."

"He is?"

"Yes because he always tells me." Kukai looked up at the sky smiling with his eyes closed.

"I'm afraid my growing feelings for him won't match up the feelings he has for me." She doubted herself.

Kukai looked at the pinkette as she was saddened a bit. With a chuckle which caught her surprise he patted her back head.

"I'm not really good with this…but the best advice I could give you is follow your heart." Looking up at the sky again sighing, "your feelings grow for him just let him know."

"I'll follow that advice." Giggling as she looked up at the sky herself, "since I always had Nadeshiko to help me in this situation…and I know Yaya and Rima will help me too in their own way."

That was one of my good advice from your brotherly senpai." The green eyed male stood up. "The guardians will always be friends helping each other no matter what the situation is!"

"I agree and let's get ice cream."

Amu pointed to an ice cream stand as the sports loving teen agreed pumping his fist into the air. The charas saw how happy their owners were and followed their gaze towards the ice cream. Running up to them they wanted their own ice cream as well.

The End.

Please leave positive or negative feedbacks. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.

Laters :3 


	4. Let’s be friends

__  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.  


_Friendship: Rima and Nagihiko._

_Let’s be friends_

As Rima Mashiro was getting dressed for school, another argument between her parents was taking place. With a sad expression she called out for Kusu Kusu to follow her out of the house. Her chara obeyed floating beside her shoulder and wondering how Rima felt about her parents fighting.

"Rima, doesn't it bother you that your parents argue?"

"…Not really I pay no mind to it." She lied walking faster.

Amu and Yaya were waiting for the small girl a few blocks from the school. Kusu Kusu was a bit concerned, but she didn't say anything to her.

"I can't wait until this afternoon and eat a lot of cakes." Yaya ran to the royal garden.

Amu sighed and noticed her friend sad. "Are you ok Rima?"

"Um..yes I am." She fake smiled.

Amu nodded her head grabbing Rima to the royal garden. Everyone was there when they arrived and work was being assigned by the king of the guardians.

"Everyone we need to get this done by this afternoon."

"Don't worry Hotori kun we're going to have it done before that time." Nagihiko assured. He began working as soon as possible.

Amu didn't want to do anything until Tadase used his 'cuteness' on her. She blushed getting right to work quickly, and Nagihiko peeked giggling.

Rima was deep in thought as she felt so much pain just because of her parents. She really wanted to get up from the queen's chair and run out of the club.

"Yaya doesn't want to this anymore." She laid her head on the table whining.

The charas watched from afar as their owners worked. Pepe whined herself seeing her owner acting like that.

"Pepe what's wrong?" Ran asked.

"Well if she whines I feel the need to whine too."

"She just doesn't want to do any work." Kusu kusu assured.

"Well to cheer her up I'm going to make a lot of sweets." Suu smiled floating happily.

They were excited about the cakes that Suu would make later. It was the end of the guardians morning meeting and Rima was sad all day. She did everything to hide the truth from her friends which worked.

One of them didn't fall for it which was the jack's chair, Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"What's wrong with Rima chan?" he wondered. He noticed her sadness since the guardian morning meeting.

Nagihiko made a promise to himself to find out what was wrong with her. For now he kept an open eye on her, it bothered the young girl as she kept glowering at his smile.

"Why are you smiling for?" The girl slammed her locker hard.

"I'm just smiling since the holidays are coming soon." He answered closing his locker gently.

"...Oh yeah well time to go to the guardian meeting."

"Let's go together." Nagihiko followed behind.

She walked briskly ignoring his voice. The boy was shocked sighing not giving up on finding out what was really wrong with her.

The guardian meeting was cut short since a small get together was being planned thanks to Yaya. The guardians agreed to it and couldn't wait for it. They all went home and made sure to meet up in front of the town mall.

"Rima chan you been acting weird all day."

"Even if I had it doesn't concern you."

"I just want to help a friend out."

"Since when were we friends?" she glared at the boy. Kusu Kusu stayed behind with Rhythm wondering if she would be able to tell him what was bothering her.

"I always considered you a friend even if you hated me." He admitted smiling his best.

Rima continued walking but his legs caught up to hers. He patted her shoulders gently and could feel her body trembling.

"Please leave me alone?"

"I won't leave you until you tell me what's wrong."

She turned around and bawled on his chest. He stroked her small frame with a sad expression on his face.

"Rima just tell him…" Kusu Kusu said to herself.

Rhythm heard and agreed with it. He patted the small girl's chara knowing she was concerned about her owner. He would be concerned about his own owner if he was going through the same thing.

He wiped her tears and off to a café they went. She looked down while explaining what was bothering her.

"Your parents just want you safe just like us."

"Fighting for my safety and blaming each other isn't what I want from them."

"You should just remind them you have friends who would love to walk you home."

"I know I've told them many times…" she sighed sipping her orange soda.

"Who picks you up sometimes?"

"My father picks me up anytime he gets a chance." She answered.

"You wouldn't mind me walking you home whenever he doesn't pick you up?"

"I guess not…" she smiled a bit.

His face brightened as he hoped this would lead to a good relationship with the small girl. Deep down she wished for the same thing but she still didn't want him near Amu.

"Let's go meet up with the others."

"Oh right." She got up and quickly called her parents.

They agreed to it and hoped one of her friends would walk her home. She smiled shutting off her phone.

"You want me to walk you home after the small gathering?"

"Yes I was just going to ask you."

"Well my answer is yes." He patted her head.

She scoffed removing his hands off her head. "It's going to take time for me to be your friend."

"It's fine with me." He laughed.

Off to the town mall to meet up with the others. As they got there Yaya was eating cakes waving her hands crazily to the arriving Rima, and Nagihiko.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedbacks. Especially, when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Laters :3


	5. Feelings II

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction._

_Love Pairing: Kukai and Amu_

_Feelings 2_

After the devastating breakup between himself and Utau the green eyed boy sees himself more with Amu. The pink haired girl made sure her good friend and secret crush would be happy no matter what happened, even after the breakup he suffered with Utau.

She couldn't believe that Utau was cheating on the sweet and nice guy Kukai with her own brother, Ikuto. Amu found that disgusting and made sure she told off Utau and Ikuto but mostly Utau for what she has made Kukai suffer through.

"Are you going out Amu?" Rima asked her best friend.

"Yes I'm going to meet up with Kukai in front of the park."

"How is he doing now?" she asked worriedly.

"He's fine now." She smiled blushing at the thought of the green eyed male.

"Do you like him now?"

"N-no…I-I don't like him…"

"I can tell you like him for the longest after you broke up with Tadase."

"No need to mention him…" she scoffed grabbing her school bag harshly.

She has remembered how Tadase would come up with excuses not wanting to go on dates with her. Amu found that really odd and spied on him one night and she found her boyfriend at that time kissing another man, and it had to be the former jack Kairi Sanjou. With her heart broking she appeared in front of them the next day crying her eyes out and smacking both of them in their faces and blowing up their secret relationship in front of the other guardians whom were shocked at the discovery.

"Are you alright Amu?"

"Yes I'm fine just remembering how I blew up Kairi and Tadase san's secret to you all."

"That was funny…and sad for you."

"Yeah it was but I'm doing better now thanks to Kukai." She thought about him blushing.

"I knew you liked him."

"Yes I do since we helped each other with our love problems."

Rima giggled hugging her best friend wishing her good luck. Amu was happy to know she had growing feelings for the green eyed sport loving male, looking at her watch as she knew she was almost late for their so called "date".

~Park~

"I'm sorry for being late, Kukai." Amu panted as she caught her breath.

"Its' alright I didn't wait long." He smiled patting her back lightly.

"U-um so you wanted to talk."

"Yeah there's something I been meaning to tell you." He grabbed her hand sitting down on the bench.

She blushed as he took hold of her hand, and squeezed it gently. Her heart began pounding against her chest as she kept thinking her heart would explode from there and blurt out how she truly felt for the older man in front of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked caressing her cheeks.

"…y-yeah I'm fine…just thinking."

"Can you tell me what you're thinking about?"

"U-uh sure…" sighing a long heave she looked away from him embarrassed. "I really like someone."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's someone you know."

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to tickle it out of you?" he chuckled turning the girls face to look at his.

"I really like you." She averted her eyes, knowing that he didn't like her back.

"So you do like me?"

"Yes…"

"I like you to a lot after what we been through together." He smiled kissing her hand.

"The same with me after what happened with our exes as they used our hearts." She clutched onto her shirt.

"Well I know I won't hurt you."

"I won't hurt you either and I want to kiss you." She covered her mouth embarrassed as he just laughed.

"I would like to kiss my new girlfriend."

Closing the distance between them green and golden eyes closed slowly as they kissed. New emotions for the both had began rushing through their bodies and were going to enjoy each other's likeness and maybe love in the near future.

The end.

leave positive or negative feedbacks. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


	6. Allies, aren't we?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters. Just this fan fiction._

_Friendship Pairing: Yaya & Kairi_

_Allies aren't we?_

The guardians club was coming to an end for the day as everyone gathered their things ready to head out of the garden club. Yaya didn't want to leave her friends and go back home to take care of her brother as her parents wanted her to.

"Everyone why don't we go to the park and hang out?" The baby guardian asked her friends.

They all liked the idea but were going to be busy for the rest of the afternoon, hearing grunts and groans. She knew what the answer was already as she took her school bag whimpering a bit like a baby taken her leave.

"Yaya really is like a small child.." Amu concluded getting her own bag.

"Hinamori-san you're right about that…but are you ready to go out and eat?" the blond king asked as he stood beside her grabbing his own bag.

The pinkette nodded her head blushing slightly excited to be going on an outing with her long time crush. Kairi from a distant didn't talk much as soon as the club meeting ended grabbing his own bag excusing himself leaving right after Yaya.

Not far from where the garden was at Yaya decided to stay behind and tend her growing and non growing flowers. She smiled playing with a few of them carefully tending to each of them as they were her own children.

"You all will grow beautifully in the spring." The cute baby guardian smiled sitting in a nearby bench.

Her eyes were all focused on her own small garden and loved staring at her beautiful flowers whether they were growing or not. Not far from where she stood someone was watching her, a small smile fixated on his face fixing his glasses readying himself to approach her quietly.

"Are all those flowers yours?" Kairi stood behind her.

The young girl looked around recognizing the voice talking to her, gasping as she found him beside her. He gave a small nod of a greeting joining her on the bench.

"Class president…?"

"I'm sorry for startling you." Kairi looked away a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright and yes to answer your question they're my flowers…I tend to them as they were my own children."

"I see how hard you work on taking good care of them since their growing beautifully." Kairi complimented looking back at the small garden.

Yaya blushed a bit thanking him with a tight hug. The hug surprised Kairi a bit but he returned the embrace by patting her back.

"You're someone who doesn't show much affection, class president." She smiled looking directly into his eyes.

"I guess I'm not used to it because of my sister…"

"Everyone in the club must show a tint of affection for one another." Yaya says with pride.

"I know I've noticed and I respect that a lot."

"We're all friends and will help each other no matter what."

"That is some wise advice coming from the baby of the club."

"I love you all and don't want to be separated by any of you." Yaya's eyes softened with sadness. "That's why as the baby of the club I need for all of us to stick together."

"Kairi understood scooting closer to her patting her back. "What about us…are we friends or allies?"

"I'm friends with everyone in the club, including you." Yaya stood up stretching her body a bit. "We're not allies because I believe everyone is happy to be friends with you, class president."

Kairi was touched by her words, blushing. He stood up from the bench giving a small bow. "Thank you that makes my heart warm, I guess."

Yaya giggled as a small child would hugging the class president. He smiled feeling more warmness inside his own heart returning the small gesture.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative reviews. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.


End file.
